More than Always
by Sirius'GirlClaws
Summary: Of Lily and James, Remus and Sirius, and...Peter.
1. Of You know big words?

Lily Evans didn't think it was humanly possible for anybody to want to go back to school more than she did. She didn't have…well, the best of summers, and when September 1st came, she spent all day impatiently tapping her feet, waiting for the moment she would be able to board the Hogwarts Express, and go away, farther…and farther…and farther, until she didn't have to think about her horrible summer anymore.

For one thing, her sister Petunia had been as horrible to her as she ever was. In fact, she barely acknowledged Lily, and whenever she was around, she sneered at her, and fled to her whale of a boyfriend Vernon's house. Lily didn't have anyone to talk to anymore, not since she broke off her friendship with Severus.

Secondly, her father had died of cancer.

There, she thought it. Her father was dead. Her closest confidant, her friend, her protector, was gone.

Gone.

The word gave her chills. She shook her head of the memories, and stared determinedly ahead, at the back of her mother's seat in the car. She was going to have the perfect year at Hogwarts this year, and just see if anything could stop her. She had even been made Head Girl this year!

She smiled thinking about it. She had been hoping for this ever since first year! She could only hope that Head Boy would be someone she liked. It would probably be Remus Lupin, her fellow prefect and friend, who was top in every class along with her. Dumbledore would probably give it to him to reign some control over his friends Sirius Black and James Potter.

James Potter.

Lily used to hate him. Despise him. LOATHE him. ABHOR him. But when Lily got the news of her father's cancer, he was the one who found her, and cradled her whispering comforting words in her ears before she calmed down. She and him were now attempting to be friends.

Finally, they arrived at King's Cross. Lily's mother unloaded the trunk of the car, and handed Lily everything. She then kissed Lily on the forehead, and embraced her tightly.

"Don't forget to write sweetheart." She said, giving her daughter a sad smile. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye Mum." Lily said, giving her mom a huge hug back. "And don't worry, I'll write every week!"

Smiling, her mom ushered her to the platform 9 ¾. Lily took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and ran through the barrier. Once on the other side, she immediately ran to the Hogwarts Express, and boarded on it excitedly. Once there, she saw her good friend Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" She shouted, enveloping him in a hug. "I've missed you!"

Remus laughed. "Same to you Lils. How have you been?"

Lily's face fell. "Not so well. But you know, I'm sucking it up." She said determinedly.

"That's my girl." Remus teased ruffling her hair. "Would you like to find a compartment? That is, if you don't mind Sirius' perverted jokes, James flirting, and Peter's inability to talk to you since your female."

Lily laughed "That'd be great Rem." She answered following him down the train. They quickly came upon his compartment, and he beckoned her inside. She was met with loud welcoming.

"Why, if it isn't my lovely Strawberry! My precious Ginger! My temperamental and slightly violent towards me Red!" This one was from Sirius.

"Lily, love of my life, apple of my eye! Screw Hogwarts, let's run away together!" This one was from James.

"L-Lily." This came from a stammering Peter.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius- just stick with one nickname, less annoying that way. James-keep on dreaming. Peter-Hey."

Sirius pouted. "Fine then my Lily papoose…I christen you… Red! Get it? 'Cause I'm 'Black?' And you're Red? Harharharhar…"

Lily sent him a slightly disturbed look.

James sent her a cheesy grin. "You know you love me Pookie Peanut." He winked at her.

Lily dramatically sighed. "You caught me James! I'm madly in love with you!" This made Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Lily in love with James. When that day comes, I'll fry up my broomstick, and eat it."

James cuffed him around the head.

Sirius looked affronted. "How dare you sir! How CONTENTIOUS!"

Lily stared at him. "You know big words?"

Sirius sniffed. "As a matter of fact you …beautiful bafoon I do!"

Remus leaned over to Lily, "No he doesn't. That's his smart word of the day from me." He whispered. Lily giggled.

Sirius scowled. "You guys are all CONTENTIOUS."


	2. Of Forgive me Tacos

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Lily hesitated as Remus, Peter, and Sirius began to file put of the compartment, still laughing over something or other that they had done over the summer. She did not yet know whether she was ready to be around so many smiling faces, when she didn't feel like smiling in the least. James brought her trunk down for her, and caught sight of her expression. His face softened.

"Lily?" His voice was questioning. "Are you okay?"

Lily shook her head to clear it. She looked up with a determined look on her face. She was Head Girl, and this year was going to be great, no matter what.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "Thanks for worrying."

James looked at her mock-proudly. "That's my Lily. She's grown up so fast!" Lily rolled her eyes, and took her trunk from James. When they got outside there was only one carriage left, as everybody had already gone. She and James went up to it about to board it when Lily noticed something.

"They have horses to pull the carriages now?"

James looked confused for a second, and then his face smoothed over in sudden understanding.

"Um, Lily, they aren't really horses per say…They're well…they're thestrals." His voice was apologetic. Lily gave a painful 'Oh' of understanding, and went into the compartment. James went in after her, and the rest of the ride passed smoothly.

When they got to Hogwarts, running to catch up with the other students, Lily had a sudden thought. She forgot about Shai! How on earth she could have forgotten her best friend, she didn't know, but she felt extremely guilty for it. James noticed her face, and cocked his head to the side.

Lily looked apologetically at him. "Sorry James, I have to go find Shailee, she'll be wondering where I am." James rolled his eyes.

"You forgot your best friend? You monster!" Lily smacked him on the arm and laughed.

"Ah well," James said. "Just offer her a forgive-me-taco. You know how she loves her Mexican foods." Lily nodded thoughtfully, and entered the Great Hall. Upon seeing Shailee already sitting with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, she hurried over to her.

"Oh my gosh Shailee, I am soooo sorry! I just, um…forgot you?" Shailee looked at her in disbelief.

"You forgot me? How could you forget ME? I'm your best friend, and not to mention a sexy beast at that." Lily rolled her eyes for the 2nd time that day at her friend.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." She answered dryly. Shailee winked at her cheekily. Honestly, sometimes that girl acted like she was one of the Maraduers themselves! Although, with the way she and Sirius hung out…who knew?

When the feast was over, she and James exited the great hall, on their way to find their new Heads room. It gave directions in their letter they received, and Lily was excited. When they got there, they gave the given password to a portrait of the counter-part of the Fat lady, (the fat man) and entered the room.

Lily gasped. They had a huge room, with window couches overlooking the grounds, and a huge roaring fireplace in it. There was also a set of stairs leading up to a bathroom for each Head, and a room. James looked at her

"Well? Shall we look at our new abode together then?" Lily nodded excitedly. They got to James room first, and immediately they were impressed. James' room was red and gold (naturally Gryffindor) and had pictures lining the wall. On one there was a picture of a flying broomstick, on another, a painting of a doe and a stag, and another, a picture of James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. However, there was also a portrait beside his bed with a question mark on it.

"What d'you reckon this is?" James asked her frowning.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we'll find out by the end of the year?" James shrugged too, and they exited James' room on their way to Lily's.

Lily was practically dragging James in her excitement to see her new room. When they got there, she almost ripped the door open. Her room was painted a soothing teal, and like James, had the odd question-mark portrait and other pictures. Lily's pictures included one of her and Shai making funny faces into the camera and laughing, a picture of a sizzling cauldron, and a lily flower, closing and opening.

"Impressive." James nodded. Lily opened her mouth to agree, but was interrupted by a calling from downstairs. James grinned.

"Sounds like our friends have tracked us down."


End file.
